sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles - Complete Scores (Transcribed Scores)
The Beatles - Complete Scores (Transcribed Scores) (or listed on the spine as Beatles: The Complete Scores) is a book by Hal Leonard. It contains full transcriptions, including guitar and bass tablature for literally every Beatles song ever made. While the book doesn't feature the Transcribed Scores logo, Hal Leonard's website lists it as such. The book itself never got released in Japan. However, Shinko did publish books in Japan for each separate Beatles album. While Hal Leonard published the book, it was actually made in Japan by Shinko Music. While the book has received lots of praise, it has also been criticized for not actually containing "full" transcriptions of the songs. For example, in "She Came In Through The Bathroom Window", there is no transcription of the second or third verses, and instead, repeats the first verse with the second and third verse lyrics. Unfortunately, this is a problem found throughout the entire book. Tracklist # A Day In The Life # A Hard Day's Night # A Taste of Honey # Across the Universe # Act Naturally # All I've Got to Do # All My Loving # All Together Now # All You Need is Love # And I Love Her # And Your Bird Can Sing # Anna (Go To Him) # Another Girl # Any Time At All # Ask Me Why # Baby It's You # Baby You're A Rich Man # Baby's In Black # Back In The U.S.S.R. # Bad Boy # Because # Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite # Birthday # Blackbird # Blue Jay Way # Boys # Can't Buy Me Love # Carry That Weight # Chains # Come Together # Cry Baby Cry # Day Tripper # Dear Prudence # Devil In Her Heart # Dig A Pony # Dig It # Dizzy Miss Lizzy # Do You Want To Know A Secret? # Doctor Robert # Don't Bother Me # Don't Let Me Down # Don't Pass Me By # Drive My Car # Eight Days A Week # Eleanor Rigby # Every Little Thing # Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except Me And My Monkey # Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby # Fixing A Hole # Flying # Fool On The Hill # For No One # For You Blue # From Me To You # Get Back # Getting Better # Girl # Glass Onion # Golden Slumbers # Good Day Sunshine # Good Morning, Good Morning Goodnight # Got To Get You Into My Life # Happiness Is A Warm Gun # Hello Goodbye # Help! # Helter Skelter # Her Majesty # Here Comes The Sun # Here, There And Everywhere # Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey # Hey Bulldog # Hey Jude # Hold Me Tight # Honey Don't # Honey Pie # I Am The Walrus # I Call Your Name # I Don't Want To Spoil The Party # I Feel Fine # I Me Mine # I Need You # I Saw Her Standing There # I Should Have Known Better # I Wanna Be Your Man # I Want To Hold Your Hand # I Want To Tell You # I Want You # I Will # I'll Be Back # I'll Cry Instead # I'll Follow The Sun # I'll Get You # I'm A Loser # I'm Down # I'm Happy Just To Dance With You # I'm Looking Through You # I'm Only Sleeping # I'm So Tired # I've Got A Feeling # I've Just Seen A Face # If I Fell # If I Needed Someone # In My Life # It Won't Be Long # It's All Too Much # It's Only Love # Julia # Kansas City # Lady Madonna # Let It Be # Little Child # Long Long Long # Long Tall Sally # Love Me Do # Love You To # Lovely Rita # Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds # Maggie Mae # Magical Mystery Tour # Martha My Dear # Matchbox # Maxwell's Silver Hammer # Mean Mr. Mustard # Michelle # Misery # Money (That's What I Want) # Mother Nature's Son # Mr. Moonlight # No Reply # Norwegian Wood # Not A Second Time # Nowhere Man # Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da # Octopus's Garden # Oh! Darling # Old Brown Shoe # One After 909 # Only A Northern Song # P.S. I Love You # Paperback Writer # Penny Lane # Piggies # Please Mr. Postman # Please Please Me # Polythene Pam # Rain # Revolution # Revolution 1 # Revolution 9 # Rock And Roll Music # Rocky Raccoon # Roll Over Beethoven # Run For Your Life # Savoy Truffle # Sexy Sadie # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) # She Came In Through The Bathroom Window # She Loves You # She Said She Said # She's A Woman # She's Leaving Home # Slow Down # Something # Strawberry Fields Forever # Sun King # Taxman # Tell Me What You See # Tell Me Why # Thank You Girl # The Ballad Of John And Yoko # The Continuing Story Of Bungalow Bill # The End # The Inner Light # The Long And Winding Road # The Night Before # The Word # There's A Place # Things We Said Today # Think For Yourself # This Boy # Ticket To Ride # Till There Was You # Tomorrow Never Knows # Twist And Shout # Two Of Us # Wait # We Can Work It Out # What Goes On? # What You're Doing # When I Get Home # When I'm Sixty-Four # While My Guitar Gently Weeps # Why Don't We Do It In The Road? # Wild Honey Pie # With A Little Help From My Friends # Within You Without You # Words Of Love # Yellow Submarine # Yer Blues # Yes It Is # Yesterday # You Can't Do That # You Know My Name (Look Up The Number) # You Like Me Too Much # You Never Give Me Your Money # You Won't See Me # You're Going To Lose That Girl # You've Got To Hide Your Love Away # You've Really Got A Hold On Me Credits This book © Copyright 1989 Shinko Music Publishing Co., Ltd. This book © Copyright 1993 Hal Leonard Publishing Corporation and Wise Publications Transcription by Tetsuya Fujita, Yuji Hagino, Hajime Kubo and Goro Sato. Book design by Pearce Marchbank Studio, London. Cover photograph by David Redfern. Frontispiece photograph by Don McCullin/Magnum.